How far
by Dawnie86
Summary: OneShot: Lorelai kommt von dem Dinner bei ihren Eltern und sie stellt Luke ein Ultimatum


**Titel:** How Far  
**Inhalt:** Songfic. Letzte folge der sechsten Staffel  
**Pairing:** Luke/Lorelai  
**Credits:** Der Text „How Far" gehört Martina Mcbride.

**There's a boat, I could sail away  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane  
There's a train, there's the tracks  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back  
Oh never come back**

Lorelai betritt bestimmt das Diner von Luke, der sich gerade mit jemand über etwas unterhält. Sie kann es einfach so nicht mehr. Er muss sich entscheiden! „Hey! Ich muss mit dir reden!", spricht sie ihn an, was ihn endlich auf sie aufmerksam macht. „Lorelai! Wo hat du gesteckt?", verlangt er zu wissen. Er sieht sie fast schon besorgt an. Was Lorelai kurz ein schlechtes gewissen macht. Sie hätte ihm vielleicht anrufen sollen. Oder zumindest bescheit…. Sie stoppt ihre Gedanken bestimmt. Sie wird jetzt nicht wieder weich! Sie muss das tun!

„Ist egal.", teilt sie ihm bestimmt mit. „Was redest du da? Es ist nicht egal! Ich hab überall nach dir gesucht! Ich hab dein Handy tausendmal angerufen, war beim Hotel und in deinem Haus, aber da war nur Miss Patty!", beschwert sich Luke und sieht sie nun wirklich besorgt an. „Lass uns durchbrennen, Luke.", bittet sie ihn mit einem flehenden Blick. Sie hofft so sehr das er mit kommt. Sie möchte so sehr das er ebenfalls so sehr diese Hochzeit möchte wie sie es will.

„Was?", verlangt Luke verwirrt zu wissen. Er sieht sie nur fragend an. Anscheinend versteht er wirklich nicht was sie von ihm möchte. „Komm schon, Luke! Nimm deine Schlüssel und lass uns verschwinden!", bittet Lorelai noch mal. Lukes Gesichts Ausdruck wird noch unsicherer. „Durchbrennen?", verlangt er verwirrt zu wissen.

"Komm schon. Du hast gesagt das wäre gut in Martha's Vineyard! Hast du nicht gesagt, das es gut wäre in Martha's Vineyard?", fragt Lorelai die deutlich sieht das es in Lukes Kopf arbeitet. Er sieht immer unsicherer aus, während sein Blick kurz einmal durchs Diner wandert, wo alle sie nun neugierig ansehen. „Ich hab das gesagt, ja. Aber ich versuche hier…", Lorelai unterbricht ihn.

**There you are, giving up the fight  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh when's it gonna end**

„Dann komm, Luke! Lass uns verschwinden! Wir können nach Maryland fahren, ist auch egal, oder? Ich meine, man muss Maryland irgendwann mal sehen. Wir können hinfahren, dort heiraten und wieder zurückkommen, die packst deine Sachen und ziehst endlich richtig ein!", Lorelai redet sich immer mehr in die Sache rein. Luke sieht sie komplett überrumpelt an.

„Okay, warte mal einen Moment!", verlangt er und greift nach ihren Armen um sie zu beruhigen. Doch Lorelai lässt sich nicht stoppen. „Wir hatten den Plan, richtig Luke? Wir müssen nur den Plan endlich in Tat umsetzen!", erinnert Lorelai ihn. Luke sieht sie nun komplett überrumpelt an. „Beruhig dich erst mal! Wir müssen das doch nicht jetzt herausfinden oder?", verlangt Luke zu wissen. In seinem Gesicht liest Lorelai deutlich das er angst hat.

"Doch! Wir haben gewartet und gewartet und gewartet und haben es verschoben und verschoben! Und ich möchte es nicht mehr verschieben!", Lorelai schreit nun fast schon. Luke schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. „Aber wieso den gerade jetzt?", verlangt er etwas hektisch zu wissen. „Weil jetzt die richtige Zeit ist! Jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt, weil es jetzt ist!", Lorelai wird immer bestimmter und sieht ihn fest an.

Luke schüttelt wieder kurz seinen Kopf, bevor er sie an ihrem Arm fast und die Tür öffnet um das Diner zu verlassen und die unerwünschten Zuhörer los zu werden. „Komm schon.", meint er leise. „Dein Auto oder meins?", verlangt Lorelai zu wissen und sieht ihn fragend an, wirklich auf eine Antwort wartend. „Lorelai, lass uns darüber reden!", beschwert er sich und sieht sie bittend an.

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**

Lorelai schüttelt traurig ihren Kopf. Sie hat so sehr gehofft das er einfach zustimmt. Was hält ihn davon ab zuzustimmen? Liebt er sie nicht so sehr wie sie ihn liebt? Wieso muss er darüber nachdenken mit ihr für ein paar Tage zu verschwinden um zu heiraten?

"Ich möchte nicht mehr reden! Ich will endlich etwas machen! Alles was wir über die letzten Monate getan haben, war reden! Ich will endlich etwas machen! Ich will endlich gehen!", erklärt Lorelai ihm bestimmt. Sie wird immer aufgebrachter und ist nun schon fast wütend auf Luke. Wieso sagt er nicht einfach das sie gehen können? Wieso geht er nicht einfach mit ihr mit?

„Aber wir können nicht einfach so verschwinden und heiraten!", erinnert er sie. Oder versucht sie daran zu erinnern. Doch Lorelai hört nicht zu. „Wieso nicht Luke? Liebst du mich nicht?", verlangt Lorelai zu wissen und langsam kämpfen sich Tränen in ihre Augen. Sie versucht sie zurück zu halten. „Du weißt das ich das tue!", beschwert sch Luke, der nun auch langsam wütend zu werden scheint. „Weil ich liebe dich, Luke! Ich liebe dich! Aber ich kann es so nicht mehr! Ich hab gewartet und alles verschoben und schließlich abgesagt, weil du es so wolltest! Doch das möchte ich nicht mehr!

Ich hab dich gefragt ob du mich heiraten möchtest und du hast ja gesagt!", redet sie weiter auf ihn ein. Sie weiß das sie ihn unter Druck setzt. Doch sie weiß nicht wieso er nicht einfach ja sagt. Wieso er nicht mit kommt. Wieso er sie nicht einfach heiratet, ohne darüber nach zu denken, einfach handelt und das tut, was sie seit Monaten tun möchten, oder zumindest Planen. „Ja, aber… Ich versuche hier zu überlegen!", teilt Luke ihr mit, der nun seine Hände an seinem Kopf hat.

**There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be**

"Wir haben das Haus größer gebaut, erinnert du dich? Wir haben einen größeren Kleiderschrank und ich hab mich gegen die Lilafarbene Tapete entschieden, da du die Lilafarbene Tapete nicht möchtest. Und es war die Entscheidung zwischen dir und der Lilafarbenen Tapete und dir! Ich hab mich für dich entschieden! Ich hab mich für dich entschieden, Luke!", redet Lorelai etwas verwirrt und winkt wild mit ihren Händen herum.

„Ich hab dir nicht gesagt, das du nicht die Lilafarbene Tapete nehmen solltest!", wirft Luke nur ein und Lorelai sieht ihn kurz etwas verwirrt an. Darauf reitet er jetzt herum? Wenn interessiert das denn? Sie hat nur ein Beispiel genommen! Ein dummes vielleicht, aber dennoch! Er müsste es wissen! Er kennt sie! „Oh mein Gott! Du möchtest sie nicht!", beschwert sie sich wütend.

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für diese dumme Tapete!", meint er jetzt auch. Lorelai holt tief Luft. „Interessiert du dich für mich?", verlangt sie zu wissen und ist nun wirklich aufgebracht. „Ja! Natürlich!", teilt Luke ihr sofort mit, anscheinend in der Hoffnung das sie das etwas beruhigt. Doch es beringt den gegenteiligen Effekt. „Ich werde verrückt hier, Luke! Wir haben diese Hochzeit geplant, aber sie wird immer nur verschoben und ich weiß nicht ob sie überhaupt je passiert!", erklärt Lorelai ihm und sieht ihn ein letztes mal mit bettelnden Augen an.

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**

„Es wird passieren!", erklärt er ihr und sieht sie wirklich fest an. Lorelai schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf. „Aber ich hab April um die ich mich kümmern muss!", erinnert er sie. Was Lorelai nun wirklich wütend macht. „Wenn wir erst mal verheiratet sind, dann ist alles in Ordnung mit April! Anna hat es gesagt!", beschwert sie sich fast schreiend.

Luke sieht sie verwirrt an. „Anna hat das gesagt? Was bedeutet das?", erkundigt er sich bei ihr. Lorelai fährt sich durch ihre Haare. „Als ich bei Anna war um mit ihr zu reden…", fängt Lorelai an zu erklären. „Wann hast du mit Anna geredet?", wird sie schon wieder von Luke unterbrochen. „Nach der Feier!", antwortet Lorelai kann und will schon weiter sprechen, doch Luke unterbricht sie abermals.

„Wieso hast du mit Anna geredet? Du solltest nicht mit Anna sprechen!", er redet mit ihr als hätte er ihr verboten mit der Mutter seiner Tochter zu sprechen. Was Lorelai wieder einen Wutschwall aufkommen lässt. Sie kämpft ihn etwas nieder. „Ich weiß. Tut mir…", fängt sie an, aber sie kann es einfach nicht mehr.

Sie kann so nicht mehr leben! Er muss sich entscheiden jetzt! Wieder fährt sie sich durch ihre Haare. „Gott! Nein! Ich werde mich nicht mehr vor dir verteidigen nur weil ich getan habe, was ich dachte was richtig war! Für Monate bin ich nur dann da wenn du es erlaubst, sage nichts und verteidige mich nur noch! Ich hab keine eigene Meinung mehr bei Sachen, bei denen ich eigentlich eine eigene Meinung habe, ich aber weiß das du es nicht hören möchtest! Ich hab damit abgeschlossen! Ich kann es nicht mehr! Ich hab zu lange gewartet! Und ich kann nicht mehr warten!", erklärt Lorelai ihm bestimmt.

**Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon**

Luke sieht sie nun wütend an. Seine Augen funkeln sie fast schon bösartig an, als würden ihre Worte ihn beleidigen. Kurz schießt Lorelai der Gedanke durch den Kopf das sie das Falsche macht, doch sie kämpft es schnell nieder. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken! Ich muss jetzt auch an April denken!", meint er nur fast zischend!

„Nein!", erklärt Lorelai ihm bestimmt! „Du musst überlegen wie April in unser Leben passt, nicht wie deines in ihres passt!" „Ich versuche es ja!", ruft Luke nun ebenfalls etwas lauter dazwischen. „Dann versuch wie es ist wenn wir verheiratet sind!", verlangt sie von ihm. Luke sieht sie an als wäre sie verrückt doch Lorelai beachtet es nicht sondern wartet auf seine Antwort.

„Warte einfach noch etwas!", verlangt er von ihr! „Nein! Ich warte nicht mehr! Es ist jetzt oder nie!", erklärt sie ihm bestimmt. „Ich mag keine Ultimatums!", faucht er nun wirklich wütend. „Tja, ich mag keine Montage und sie kommen trotzdem immer wieder!", zischt Lorelai nur wütend. Luke sieht sie etwas fassungslos an. „Ich kann nicht einfach so etwas machen!", teilt Luke ihr bestimmt mit. Lorelai holt Luft. „Dann tut es mir Leid das zu hören.", teilt sie ihm schreiend mit.

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't  
Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**

Lorelai schluchzt leise, als ihr bewusst wird was ihr Mund schon wusste, seit sie Lukes Diner betreten hat. Sie muss ihn gehen lassen. Er hat sich gerade dafür entschieden, das er sie gehen lässt. „Dann werde ich gehe.", teilt sie ihm mit, sie sieht ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, bevor sie sich abwendet. Er sagt nichts. Er macht nicht mal eine Andeutung sie zu stoppen. Weshalb Lorelai weiß das sie das richtige tut. Sie kann es nicht mehr. Sie kann einfach nicht mehr an Luke anhalten, wenn er gar nicht wirklich möchte das sie es tut!

Weinend geht sie die Straße entlang und kämpft darum das ihre Beine sie zu ihrem Auto tragen, wo sie schluchzend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht schlägt. Ihr Kopf sagt ihr deutlich das sie das richtige getan hat, das dieser Schmerz früher oder Später vorbei gehen wird. Doch der den Luke ihr die ganzen letzten Monate zugefügt hat, nur noch weiter gehen würde, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte.

Mit einem leisen Schniefer, wischt Lorelai sich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Sie wird nicht über jemand Weinen der nicht ein kleines bisschen um sie gekämpft hat! Er hat sie gehen lasse. Also wird es Lorelai tun. Wie weit… das weiß sie noch nicht.

**So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
YeahI'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**


End file.
